Dream High
by YuMi Project
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Beginning

Hello all, YuMi Project ngeluarin serial baru. Jujur aja, sebenernya judul fic ini diambil dari nama drama Korea yang lagi digandrungin ama Kagami (^^)V Otomatis jalan ceritanya agak 'Mix' sama drama itu, soalnya keren sih dramanya hahaha X3

Okelah, selamat membaca fic iniii~

* * *

><p><strong>Dream High (c) YuMi Project<strong>

**Persona 3 Portable (c) ATLUS**

**.**

**.**

**-Chapter 1-**

**.**

Langit telah menjadi malam, namun hal hal itu tak dihiraukan warga Tokyo. Mereka masih tetap berlalu lalang kesana-kemari. Itulah yang biasanya sering kita lihat di Tokyo. Keramaian itu tak mematikan semangat Minako. Di tengah keramaian itu dia terus berjalan menelusuri stasiun kereta. Sambil mendengarkan lagu kesayangannya lewat earphone merahnya, gadis berambut coklat itu memasuki sebuah kereta jurusan Iwatodai, sebuah kota kecil yang tidak terlalu terekspos dunia luar.

Ketika memasuki kereta itu, hal pertam ayang dilakukan gadis itu adalah meletakan kopernya di dekat tempat ia duduk sekarang. Kereta itu cukup sepi, mungkin karena jarang ada orang yang pergi ke sana.

Tujan Minako pergi ke sana sendiri sebenarnya karena ingin bersekolah di Gekkoukan Private High School. Sekolah itu adalah sebuah sekolah dimana kemampuan bernanyi dan menari dilatih dan mendidik para siswanya menjadi seorang calon 'superstar'.

Seharusnya ia pergi ke Iwatodai dengan kakaknya, tapi Minato lebih memilih meninggalkannya. Padahal, nilai audisinya jauh lebih bagus daripada adiknya, Minako. Bahkan nilai itu adalah nilai tertinggi seantero peserta waktu itu.

'Sudahlah, tak usah dipusingkan lagi,' pkir Minako dalam hati, 'toh, dia sudah tak peduli lagi padaku...'

Gadis itu menutup kedua matanya. Membiarkan kesadarannya terlarut dalam lagu _Soul Phrase_ yang mengalun dalam kesepian itu.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hei, apakah di dunia ini kau memiliki tujuan dan impian?"<em>

_Kata-kata itu terdengar di kuping kecilnya, suara yang merdu dan lembut bagaikan air yang mengalir dengan tenang._

"_Apa? Impian?" Minako ternganga mendengar pertanyaan kakak kembarnya, Minato._

"_Ya, impian," Minato mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum, "aku yakin, setiap orang di dunia ini memiliki impiannya masing-masing,"_

"_Entahlah," Minako menggeleng, "sepertinya...aku tak memilikinya, aku bahkan tak bisa melihatnya, dia berlari sangat jauh dariku,"_

"_Tenang saja," Minato menepuk pundak adiknya yang kecil, "bila kau yakin pada dirimu sendiri, kau akan menemukan impianmu,"_

"_Menemukan...impianku?"_

"_Iya,"_

"_Memangnya impian kakak apa?"_

"_Impianku adalah menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal dan memulai debut tingkat dunia, itulah impian hidupku,"_

_._

––_Tapi kata-kata itu hanya terucap di bibirmu saja, kau pembohong! Kalau itu memang impianmu, kenapa kau tidak meraih kesempatan itu dan malah menjauh, berlari jauh ke dalam kegelapan?_

"_Kenapa kak? Kenapa kau meningglkanku sendirian?"_

"_Ini jalan takdirku, aku yang berhak memilihnya sendiri,"_

"_Kakak pembohong! Padahal kita sudah sama-sama lulus audisi masuk Gekkoukan, tapi kenapa sekarang malah..?"_

_Kali ini Minato hanya terdiam. Di balik kesunyian itu dia langsung pergi meninggalkan adiknya yang sedang menangis._

"_Tidak, kakak, jangan tinggalkan aku! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKUUU!"_

SRASAK

Minako terlonjak dari tidurnya, napasnya sedikit terengah-engah, namun ia berusaha mengaturnya agar normal kembali. Ternyata itu hayalah mimpi buruk. Sebenarnya mimpi itu bukanlah sekedar khayalan, itu memang pernah terjadi.

Perlahan namun pasti, kereta itu melambat. Otomatis Minako langsung melepaskan earphone itu dari telinganya.

Suara kondektur terdengar dari speaker di langit-langit kereta, "Kepada seluruh penumpang, kita telah sampai di tujuan akhir di Iwatodai. Diharapkan agar para penumpang memeriksa kemabli barang bawaan anda. Sekali lagi..."

Tanpa memedulikan himbauan itu, Minako lagsung menyambar tas-nya dan keluar dari gerbong kereta.

Begitu ia keluar, ternyata stasiun itu sangatlah ramai, tak seperti apa yang ia duga sebelumnya. Gadis tu langsung menarik tas koper yang ia bawa ke pintu keluar.

Ternyata di luar sana pemandangan malamnya tak jauh berbeda dengan Tokyo. Gemerlap lampunya, suasananya, keramaiannya, bahkan banyak gambar-gambar artis terkenal yang dipajang di gedung-gedung seperti Justin Bieber, Taylor Swift, L'Arc~en~Ciel, The GazettE, Flow, Shuuhei Kita, dan bahkan masih banyak lagi.

Dengan panduan peta yang dipegangnya, Minako berjalan menyusuri keramaian kota Iwatodai.

TAP

Kakinya telah melangkah ke depan sebuah bangunan tinggi. Tanpa ragu, Minako langsung masuk menuju gedung itu.

Sebuah gedung yang terlihat biasa saja, tadinya mInako ingin berkata sepert itu, tapi sekarang di depannya sudah ada seorang gadis berambut merah tergerai.

"Halo," sapa orang itu, "selamat datang di Iwatodai Dorm,"

.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

><p>Sesuai namanya, TO BE CONTINUED, BERSAMBUNG! Gomen yah kalo hasilnya aneh, kan lambang kesukaan kepada drama Korea tersebut (?). Kalo readers masih sayang sama kita, kasih reviewnya boleh?<p> 


	2. Meet The Strangers

Holalala~ Sebelum lanjut ke chapter 2, mari kita balas review~

**Black Sun** : Tumben gak gaje? Jangan-jangan anda sering baca fic kita? *mata kinclong-kinclong gaje* (pede tingkat dewa) Kenapa Minato nggak ikut? Soalnya *pipipipiiiiiiip* (sensor anti-spoiler, satu-satunya jawaban hanya baca terus fic ini~ *digebuk massa*)

**Shaneeta Chornichels** : Halo XD Iya nih masih awal~ hehehe~ sip sip, udah update kok~!

**WarClocks** : Yey~ Arigatou ne~ ^^

Sekian balesan reviewnya, yang lain juga janga lupa review ya~? Anonymous boleh join :)

* * *

><p><strong>Dream High (c) YuMi Project<strong>

**Persona 3 Portable (c) ATLUS**

**.**

**.**

**-Chapter 2-**

**.**

"Halo, selamat datang di Iwatodai Dorm," kata-kata itu terdengar jelas di telinga Minako, "pasti kau Minako Arisato, bukan?"

Minako bingung. Dia kan belum memberitahukan namanya, tapi, kenapa orang itu bisa tahu namanya? Lagipula, ia juga tak membawa barang yang bertuliskan namanya.

"Ah, mungkin kau masih bingung ya?" tanya gadis berambut merah marun itu pada Minako, "Namaku Mitsuru Kirijo, salam kenal,"

"Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu," gumam Minako, "Kirijo...Kirijo...oh iya! Kau pasti putri dari presdir Kirijo yang waktu itu ikut meng-audisiku kan?"

"Ya, benar," Mitsuru menganguk, "waktu itu ayahku yang meng-audisimu bersama guru-guru lainnya,"

Mitsuru menoleh ke arah kiri dan kanannya, mencari-cari sesuatu––atau lebih tepatnya seseorang, "Oh ya, bukankah kau seharusnya datang bersama seseorang lagi?" tanya Mitsuru tiba-tiba, "Kalau tidak salah namanya...Minato Arisato, kakakmu, benar?"

DEG

Nama Minato membuat dada Minako bergemuruh dengan kencang, mengutuk nama itu di dalam hati sekeras-kerasnya. '_Kenapa juga sih harus menyebut nama itu?_' geramnya dalam hati. Air mukanya yang cuek, tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi bete dan _illfeel_, seolah-olah sangat benci dengan apa yang barusan diucapkan Mitsuru.

Menyadari akan atmosfer yang tiba-tiba berubah drastis, Mitsuru mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan yang lain, "Oh ya, kau pasti capek setelah beberapa lama datang dari Tokyo ke sini," ucapnya, lalu memalingkan pandangannya dari Minako ke seorang gadis berambut kecoklatan yang sedang membaca majalah Cosmo di pojok sofa, "Takeba! Kemari sebentar!" panggilnya sambil melambaikan tangan, mengisyaratkan agar gadis yang dipanggil Takeba itu menghampiri Mitsuru.

"Senpai memanggilku?" tanya gadis tersebut.

"Ya," jawabnya singkat lalu kembali menoleh ke arah Minako, "Arisato, dia Yukari Takeba, dia seangkatan denganmu,"

"Mohon bantuannya," ucap Minako singkat dengan wajah betenya.

Mitsuru menoleh ke arah Yukari, "Takeba, ini Minako Arisato, mulai besok dia akan bersekolah di Gekkoukan,"

"Salam kenal!" seru Yukari dengan nada yang terdengar ceria sambil menjabat tangan Minako. Minako hanya diam tak mengeluarkan suara. Jangankan suara, seulas senyum pun tak ia tunjukan untuk Yukari.

"Oh ya," ucap Mitsuru memotong 'suasana mencekam' tersebut, "Takeba, sekarang kau antarkan Arisato ke kamarnya," gadis berambut merah marun itu memberikan sebuah kunci kepada Yukari.

"Oke," Yukari mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar, lalu menarik pelan tangan Minako agar ia mengikutinya, "ayo ikut aku,"

* * *

><p>Minako dan Yukari berjalan menyusuri koridor Dorm di lantai 3. Suasananya sih biasa saja, tak ada yang spesial di sana. Yang terlihat hanyalah desain klasik dengan beberapa vas antik yang ditaruh di dekat setiap pintu kamar.<p>

Yukari bersenandung pelan sambil mengayun-ayun tangannya dan tangan Minako. '_Ada apa sih dengan otak anak aneh ini?_' geram Minako dalam hati, '_Konsleting kah?_'

"Nah, kita sudah sampai di kamarmu, Minako-chan!" seru Yukari.

"Makasih," ucap Minako singkat, tak selang beberapa detik kemudian tangannya langsung menyambar kunci yang sedaritadi di genggam Yukari dan masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut dan mengunci pintu tersebut.

Hening.

Dalam hitungan detik Minako membuka pintu itu dan sedikit mengintip dari pintu dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Kamu," panggil Minako pada Yukari, "Tidurlah, besok kita harus ke sekolah bukan?"

Namun, tak sempat Yukari menjawab, Minako langsung menutup pintu itu dan menguncinya lagi.

Hening kembali.

'_Imutnyaaaa!_' seru Yukari dalam hati.

* * *

><p>TOK TOK TOK<p>

"Un..." erang Minako sambil meregangkan kedua pergelangan tangannya. Gadis berambut brunette itu baru saja bangun dari tidur karena mendengar sebuah ketukan dari pintu kamarnya.

TOK TOK TOK

Lagi-lagi terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Dengan ogah-ogahan, Minako langsung menghampiri pintu itu. Padahal matanya masih '5 watt', wajar saja, dia tidur jam 2 pagi dan harus bangun jam 7 pagi. Terlebih, dia masih memakai seragam yang bekas ia pakai tadi malam.

KLEK

Minako membuka pintu kamarnya. Ternyata yang sekarang berada di depan kamarnya adalah Yukari.

"Selamat pagi, Minako-chan!" seru Yukari dengan wajah yang tetap berseri-seri seperti kemarin malam.

"Hm, pagi," jawab Minako singkat.

"Sudah siap untuk pergi ke Gekkoukan?"

Minako mengambil tas selempangnya yang berada di atas kursi meja belajar. "Aku bisa pergi ke sana sendiri kok," ucapnya acuh tak acuh.

"Eeeeeh? Kok gitu sih?" Yukari mencemberutkan wajahnya, "Lagipula aku kan disuruh Mitsuru-senpai untuk mengantarmu ke sana!"

"Yah, terserah kau saja lah,"

"Oke, kalau begitu sekarang kita berangkat ke Gekkoukan!"

* * *

><p>Langit biru berhiaskan awan-awan putih menghiasi pagi hari yang cerah ini. Para murid mulai berdatangan ke sekolah mereka, Gekkoukan High School, termasuk Yukari dan Minako.<p>

"Pagi!" seorang siswi mengucapkan salam pada Yukari.

"Pagi!" jawab Yukari dengan sebuah senyuman hangat yang tersungging di bibirnya, "Hari ini hangat ya?"

"Ya...gitu deh," jawab Minako datar.

"Ini kali keduamu ke sekeloh ini setelah audisi ya?"

"Uh-huh, terus kenapa?"

"Oh ya, kamu sudah tau yang mana kelasmu?"

Minako hanya menggeleng.

"Kata Mitsuru-senpai sih...di jam pelajaran pertama kamu bakalan masuk kelas koreografi, sama sepertiku!" Yukari menjelaskan dengan penuh semangat.

"Hm... Lalu?" Minako terlihat tidak terlalu peduli, namun ia agak sedikit penasaran, "Guru yang mengajar kita siapa? Terus, orangnya seperti apa?"

"Kau tau Toriumi-sensei? Dialah guru yang mengajar di kelas kita! Kabarnya, dia dijuluki 'Sparta Teacher' karena caranya mengajar," Yukari mulai menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar, "Tapi, kemampuannya itu sudah tidak diragukan lagi, dia pernah berguru di Amerika dan sekarang...dia sering mengajar koreografi artis-artis terkenal!"

"Wah...kedengarannya dia sangat hebat..." Minako tercengang mendengar cerita tentang Toriumi-sensei yang akan mengajarnya nanti.

"Oh iya, ayo cepat masuk! Sebentar lagi bel pertama akan berbunyi!"

"Iya...iya..."

* * *

><p>Di kelas koreografi sudah berdiri Minako, Yukari, dan murid-murid lainnya. Sementara itu di depan ruangan telah berdiri Toriumi-sensei yang tadi dibicarakan Yukari.<p>

'_Oh, jadi ini orangnya..._' pikir Minako dalam hati. Toriumi-sensei memiliki rambut berwarna coklat, potongan rambutnya hampir mirip dengan rambut Yukari, hanya saja yang ini lebih pendek. Paras wajahnya terlihat cantik. Namun ada sedikit aura-ganas yang keluar dari guru itu.

PYAAAR

Toriumi-sensei menghamburkan benda-benda kecil dari sebuah toples. Benda itu terlihat sangat tajam. Dan bila diperhatikan baik-baik, ternyata benda itu adalah...paku payung!

"Nah, sekarang di depan kalian ada seribu buah paku payung!" seru Toriumi-sensei, "Dalam waktu lima menit, kalian harus mengambil semua paku payung itu tanpa menggunakan sepatu!"

Yukari mengangkat tangannya, bermaksud menanyakan sesuatu, "Anu...bagaimana kalu kami tidak berhasil mengumpulkan semuanya dalam waktu lima menit?"

Toriumi-sensei mendengus pelan, "Aku tidak akan tanggung akibatnya, kalian mau latihan sambil menginjak semua paku payung itu?"

Semua murid di kelas itu bergidig, siapa juga yang mau berlatih menari sambil menginjak paku payung. Mereka bukan Superman, mereka bukan pula Limbad. Tak ada jalan lain selain mengambil semua paku payung itu.

Toriumi-sensei mengeluarkan sebuah stopwatch dari saku celananya, "Waktu kalian...dimulai dari sekarang!"

* * *

><p>Matahari sudah mulai terbenam, warna langit telah menjingga, namun awan-awan putih tetap setia menghiasi langit walau bukan lagi langit biru yang terlihat.<p>

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu di Gekkoukan. Semua murid langsung berhamburan keluar begitu mendengar bel pulang.

"Ya ampun, tadi jam pelajaran Toriumi-sensei sangat melelahkan!" seru Yukari pada Minako yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Masa sih? Biasa saja tuh," jawab Minako acuh tak acuh.

"Tapi, untung saja kita menemukan paku yang terakhir sebelum waktunya habis. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau paku itu tidak ditemukan olehmu, Minako-chan!"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Minako langsung mengambil tasnya dan pergi keluar dari kelas.

"Aku pulang duluan," ucap Minako datar.

"Eh? Kita nggak pulang bareng aja? Kita kan satu tujuan," tanya Yukari.

"Nggak usah, aku ada perlu sebentar," Minako melambaikan tangannya, "dah..."

* * *

><p>Minako berjalan ke Tatsumi Port Island menuju stasiun. Dia baru saja membeli barang yang dicarinya––buku rekomendasi Toriumi-sensei di Book Worms.<p>

'_Huft...untung saja aku mendapatkan buku terakhir ini..._'gumam Minako dalam hati.

Setelah mengambil karcis, Minako pergi ke mesin penjual minuman otomatis di pojokan stasiun. Dengan uang pecahan 120 yen, gadis itu membeli sekaleng Cielo Mist.

Datang ke stasiun, membeli minuman, menunggu sebentar, pulang, dan tidur. Seharusnya itu semua berjalan dengan lancar. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja seseorang yang misterius menghampirinya.

"Nonaaa, sendirian sajaaaaa?" tanya orang aneh itu.

'_Siapa orang ini?_' pikir Minako. Gadis itu meneliti baik-baik penampilan orang aneh itu, baju yang acak-acakan, rambut berantakan, dan mulut bau sake. '_Orang ini pasti mabuk!_'

Dengan cepat Minako kabur dari sana. Namun semakin cepat ia berlari, semakin cepat orang mabuk itu mengejarnya. Langkah Minako semakin mencepat. Minako berbelok ke kanan.

"Damn!" geram Minako. Ternyata jalan tersebut buntu.

Begitu Minako membalikan badannya, terlihat orang mabuk itu bersama gerombolan teman-temannya.

'_Sial! Tamatlah sudah hidupku!_'

DUAK!

Minako tercengang. Sekarang ini di depan matanya sudah terlihat dua orang pemuda yang menghajar salah satu orang dari gerombolan itu.

"Kalian berbuat onar lagi ya?" tanya salah satu dari dua orang itu. Pemuda itu berambut putih, dia memiliki sebuah plester yang tertempel di kening kirinya. Sambil mengencangkan sarung tangan hitamnya, dia melanjutkan ucapannya, "Sudah kubilang bukan? Di sini bukan daerah untuk berbuat keonaran!"

Pemuda yang satu lagi mengepal kedua tangannya. Rambutnya berwarna coklat, dia memakai sebuah kupluk hitam dan coat merah. "Cepat pergi dari sini! Atau kupatahkan semua tulang kalian!"

Gerombolan itu terdiam sebentar, "JANGAN MACAM-MACAM DENGAN KAMI! JUSTRU KAMI DULUAN YANG AKAN MEMATAHKAN TULANG HIDUNG KALIAN! BOCAH-BOCAH BRENGSEK!"

"OH YA? KAMU MAU CARI RIBUT DENGANKU HAH?"

"Tenang, Shinji," pemuda berambut putih itu menenangkan temannya, lalu menoleh ke arah Minako dan tersenyum, "Kamu juga larilah, sebelum terseret lebih jauh lagi,"

Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, Minako langsung berlari dari sana. Menjauhi semua keributan yang ada dan menghindar sebelum terseret lebih jauh lagi.

'_Sebenarnya, siapa mereka sesungguhnya?_'

.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

><p>Kagami : "Wah, akhirnya chapter 2 selesai XD"<p>

Yuuki : "Terima kasih atas bantuannya selama ini *bow*"

Kagami : "Jujur, tadinya di sini cuma mau nampilin Shinji-chan aja, cuma setelah nonton drama Dream High episode 1, pas liat Taecyeon jadi inget sama Aki-chan hahaha *ketawa garing*"

Yuuki : "Siapa yang berperan jadi Jin Gook di drama Dream High?"

All : "TAECYEON!"

Kagami : "Siapa personil 2 PM yang main di Dream High selain Woo Young?"

All : "TAECYEON!"

Yuuki : "Siapa yang headphone-nya mirip Yosuke, sarang tangannya mirip Akihiko?"

All : "TAECYEON!"

Kagami : "Siapa nama pacar akyuuuuh?"

All : "TAECYEON! Eh, tunggu...what the... -_-"

Minako : "Eh, bukan tau! Taecyeon itu pacar gue!"

Yukari : "Dia pacar aku tau!"

Mitsuru : "Bukan! Dia cowok gue!"

Kagami : "Ya udah gue ngalah deh...Taecyeon buat lu semua...kan gue masih punya Kim Soo Hyun yang imut-imut! XDD"

All : *sweatdropped*

Minako : "Eh, lu kok nggak ngerebutin Taecyeon?"

Yuuki : "Gue nggak tertarik sama drama Korea... -_-"

Yukari : "Nggak ikut ah~ *ngacir*"

Kagami : "Yaaaah, walaupun dramanya udah tamat di TV, tapi gue punya DVD-nya! MUAHAHAHA! *ketawa ngenes*"

Yuuki : "Oke, jangan lupa review chapter ini ya :)"

Mitsuru : "Anonymous boleh join :D"

Minako : "Chapter berikutnya dijamin LEBIH SERU!"

YuMi : "Jangan kemana-mana tetap di Dream High YA EEEE!"


End file.
